Prankster 101
by Miss Artemis
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was your average teenage prankster of New York...that is, until she finds out she has to go half way across the world. Travel with her through the hilarious scenes of meeting her family and newfound friends!


Prankster 1.0.1.

DISCLAIMER: Hell no, if I did, I'd try to get the director and everyone associating with making InuYasha on T.V. to make this into a movie! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

Prologue: Welcome to My Life

Hi, my name is Kagome Miller, but I guess I would be lying if I told you that. (Sigh) No, it just so happens that I learn that I'm 'adopted'. Can you believe it? Through my 18 years of living with my 'parents' and my 'little brother' in New York City, I never expected the option of being adopted, which is kind of stupid because, how can you figure out how a girl that is black haired and blue eyed to end up with a family that happens to be blonde and green eyed? It shouldn't be that hard to figure out, but still, it was mind boggling to say the least.

Apparently, my actual name though is Kagome Rei Higurashi, the soon-to-be miko of the Higurashi 'Sunset Shrine' where apparently my biological mother, grandfather, and little brother are stilling living at. Okay, I'm still a little skeptic if you haven't figured it out. Why didn't my biological mother look for me, but I guess I can give her the benefit of the doubt. I mean, come on, who would expect looking halfway across the world in a different country? Not me, that's for sure. But, another question, where's my supposedly dad of mine anyway? Oh, and get this: they live in Tokyo, Japan – ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET! When I found out, I thought maybe on the other side of the city, but on the other side of the world? What kind of crap is this that they're feeding me?

This means that I'll never be able to go and get a bagel before school with myfour best friends in the whole world: Jenny, and the triplets: Mike, Matt, and Manny. Never to go out to the movies on the weekends or after a very hard exam and make fun and laugh at bad chick flicks (Even if we do get kicked out sometimes), never to go bowling with them again at the 'Village Bowl', annoy my teachers with my smart ass comments, help my little brother with his homework, help out mom when she's frustrated from work by making her dinner, having quality time with daddy, not to mention raiding the malls with my favorite cousin Monique by going into the most, and I mean the MOST expensive stores there were and try their outfits on, there's nothing against trying it on, so we're safe. Not to mention that the clothing we put on are VERY, VERY, VERY expensive. It's like talking about adding up my allowance after 30 years, THAN I'd be able to purchase the damn thing.

Am I any part resentful of the fact that I'm going to lose all of this for Tokyo, which I'll be leaving in what, 3 DAYS? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I've always wanted to sweep the steps of a two hundred step temple rather than getting a silver Porsche for my birthday, really. It's just that now I'll be given responsibilities concerning being given a part time job as a miko at my 'family's' shrine. God how I miss working at Starbucks and I haven't even left! Wait…do they have a coffee shop down there in the land of shoji doors, chopsticks, and herbal tea? Also, what kind of training will I be doing? I don't have to like, run miles on end at five o' clock in the morning while heaving two water buckets over my shoulders weighing twenty pounds each, do I? I don't have to sit and meditate and pray for hours on end in a kneeling position, do I? Because, just for future preferences: I am NOT the most patient person in the world; believe me, if you ask Jenny, all she will do is laugh her ass off until she's able to gasp out: 'K-Kagome…(Gasp)…p-p-patient? Oh my god! T-T-That was a good one!' I mean, I can get five detentions on the first day or even any day in that matter because I fidget too much; hey, try listening to an old fart who drones on and on and on about ONLY the Civil War for an hour and a half. The only place that'll be able to sedate me long enough would be watching my all-time favorite movie: 'My Best Friend's Wedding' and my favorite food: oden.

Another thing, are there any guys there down in the birth place of anime that I can ogle at? Whoa, wait! Before you get any perverted ideas, I would just like to point out that I'm not the type of girl to be a complete ditz and act all goofy and crap around a guy with a six pack and a killer smile. I mean sure, even I, a 'tomboy' known as by my other classmates other than my close friends could be reduced to drooling in front of the movie screen for like Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, or Jesse McCartney, I'm a girl too despite how I act. You see, I'm one of those 'observation' type of girls where I usually notice the smaller things in life like the sky or how clouds move, or watching children run around in the playground (After causing some chaos of course); it's one of the reasons why I'm going to take up Photography and Art as majors for when I go to college; it just so happens that I get inspired by men. Weird, I know and I still have to figure that out. I was ever so surprised on my sweet sixteen birthday party (Guests ranging from my family to Jenny, Matt, Mike, Manny, my cousins Monique and her brother Jake with my aunt and uncle and their small white dog: Sassy.) a digital and movable lens camera given by more four best friends. It has a special place in my heart: my little baby. (Which would have been for my silver Porsche but as you can see, I'm kind of Porsche-less at the moment.)

This little subject also brings up this one: grades. Look, I'm a good straight 'A+' student and all when it comes to group projects, individual projects, and essays, but the teachers down there better be somewhat better than this place that I've called home for 18 years or else they're going to be given one hell of a year from their newest senior. A threat? Highly unlikely. It's more of a warning if you must. I'm not one to make trouble, if not; I try to stay away from it. (I rather prefer trouble finds me.) It's just that my evil half, the one that unfortunately gets me into more trouble than trouble-makers at my school combined: my curiosity and mischievous side, it kind of has the intensity to shine at particular moments when it dearly isn't wanted. I swear, I can barely remember over how many countless times my mom would declare that I am half evil considering my side of evil is more of an innocent rather than the 'MUWAHAHAHAHA!' kind. You can't help but to agree with her.

And when there's a school, there's the population to go with the package. If you want the soul-truth from me, here it is: I don't want to make new friends. Period. If I could say anything without getting the third degree from my mother, I'd say that Jenny, Matt, Mike, and Manny are the only friends I'll ever need. Four mischievous and psychotic friends are enough; add any more and I'm sure I'll crack from my life being turned upside down. Like every other school in the world, there's the 'Social Status Scale' or also known as the 'Triple S'. This includes the range from the preps, jockies, class clowns, pranksters, star football players, basketball players, volleyball players, cheerleaders, to nerds, geeks, Chess Club, committees, gangs, freaks, the mute (Well, at least we think they are because they never talk), and all the way to the Goths. It's all categorized evenly as you can tell: from the most popular to the most geekiest. And where did Jenny, Matt, Mike, Manny, and myself go? The crazy section, naturally. I mean, there isn't one school day free from madness going on twenty four seven because either one of the triplets are causing a huge scene like last year when they set off a stink bomb in the cafeteria on April Fool's Day stinking up the school so badly that it was cancelled for the rest of the day or when their experiments flooded the boys restrooms in strangely three different places at once, or when Jenny and I unfortunately end up in situations that are still memorable to this day, whether it would be because of our damn evil sides who enjoy a little chaos or good natural retaliation against the queen and princess bitches of the school.

And didn't I say that I tried to stay away from trouble if possible…? Oops, I lied.

And now I have to do this all over again with a totally different new school, but I don't REALLY mind. Really, I don't. I don't plan on making friends, if I can just get through the school year without going crazy of not getting a bagel, talk with my friends on MSN as long as I can and somehow survive the miko training I'm going to be going under, I'll be moving back to New York City before I know it and visiting family and friends before going to the college Jenny and I both decided to go to together: Yale. I know, I feel completely rude for what I'm saying, but come on! How did my 'family' find me anyway? After 18 years? I'm going to be living with strangers for 365 days, I won't even be able to go and spend Thanksgiving with MY family that I have KNOWN for 18 years of my LIFE! I won't be having one of the craziest nights of my life with my four best friends on Halloween and spending Christmas with family and Grandma Jan.

But I guess there are a few redeeming qualities if you look at it. I had heard from the old fart (When I actually listened.) when he had fleetingly mentioned that Japan had some of the most beautiful nature sceneries in the world, I guess it can help inspire me before I send in my artwork and photos to Yale. Not to mention the hot guys down there, I mean, I listen to Tacky and Tsubasa and they have sexy voices! Have I ever seen them before? Noooooooooo, but that's only because I listen to them on Dell Jukebox instead of on Launch because I figured they didn't have Japanese singers on there.

But I was always curious, you know. Have you ever wondered of your family like when you were around 12 years old in fifth grade where you're teachers told you to make a family tree and yet you notice you're the only one different from the rest of the blonde haired and green eyed faces smiling up at you? I have always wondered these past few weeks of what my mother looked like; did I inherit my looks from her? Was she kind? Did she ever truly love me? Does she care if I come or not? Did she ever truly notice that she had a daughter? Common questions like that. And of my brother, how old was he? Did he look like dad? Did he even want another sibling around the house? Did he hate the fact that I never tried to find out my origins, even if I had no control over it? Was he tall or short? And will he love me like as a sister and brother should? And of my grandpa, did he want a granddaughter around the temple? Will he just turn away disgusted of how I become if I make a mistake and just mumble things like 'this can't be my granddaughter, my granddaughter would know exactly what to do, it would come naturally to her.'? I guess that would probably be my worse fear. I shouldn't be worrying if I live up to their expectations or something, I'm just not that kind of person, but yet…I strangely am and VERY nervous for the most shocking part. I mean, I'm ACTUALLY going to be meeting my biological family! All of those questions I had as a child about my family tree were finally going to be answered! I just don't know if I'm going to like it or not.

But I have three days to worry about that, now don't I?

"MOOOOOOM! Have you seen my baby's polish anywhere!"

Oh, and not to mention I won't be given the time to reflect on that because of packing and shipping off my luggage to Japan, I guess there's always the 11 hour flight to look forward to, right?

Joy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

First chapter of Prankster 1.0.1! Hope you liked Kagome's P.O.V! (Because that's what it's going to be in anyway, hehe) REVIEW!

-Miss Artemis


End file.
